La voix des anges
by Eldar-Melda
Summary: SherEne SM. Deux amants se retrouvent en secret, au plus profond des nuits. Personne ne connaît leur relation ou peut-être un adversaire?


**Sir Arthur Conan Doyle** est le génie qui a créé les personnages que j'utilise ici.

**Steven Moffat** et **Mark Gatiss** les ont transportés au XXIè siècle.

**Lara Pulver**, **Benedict Cumberbatch** et **Martin Freeman** les incarnent merveilleusement bien.

Le titre est emprunté à une réplique de Holmes de l'adaptation de la **Granada** avec **Jeremy Brett** à propos d'Irène Adler : « _**Ah Watson ! Elle a la voix des anges !**_ ».

**Kilimira**, à moi de te soutenir. )

**Pairing** : Sherlock x Irène, SherEne

**Avertissement** : Lemon, mention de SM, autrement dit, passez votre chemin si vous n'aimez pas. C'est un lemon que j'avais en tête depuis longtemps en plus.

* * *

**La voix des anges****  
**

* * *

En secret, ils se voyaient en secret, sans que personne ne le sache, ne l'entende ou même le soupçonne. Comme deux amants pris en faute, ils n'avaient pas le droit de se retrouver et pourtant au plus profond des nuits, ils se rencontraient à nouveau. Ils étaient comme deux astres qui gravitaient autour de l'un et l'autre à l'instar du Soleil et de la Lune, essentiels et indispensables à leurs propres survies.

Le salon était plongé dans la pénombre, une douce musique retentissait dans tous les coins de la pièce éclairée uniquement par les flammes. Ce doux son provenait de l'alliance de plusieurs instruments de musique, la voix humaine et le piano joués par une femme aussi belle que ténébreuse et le violon manié par un homme au visage angélique qui cachait de vieux démons.

L'alliage de leurs talents leur permettait d'atteindre un niveau musical que seuls, ils ne pouvaient pas franchir. Ceux qui avaient le privilège d'entendre leur concert nocturne pensaien0t que ces deux êtres étaient la personnification même de la perfection, des anges. Rien dans leurs traits ne laissait transparaître une difformité : leur orgueil en était satisfait.

Ils ne faisaient pas partie du commun des mortels et ils ne voulaient pas prendre part à des choses aussi bassement humaines qu'une sortie au restaurant. Un rendez-vous pour eux devait être exceptionnel, aussi avaient-ils décidé d'unir leurs talents pour composer une œuvre. Cette œuvre serait à leur image, somptueuse et sublime et pourtant emprunte de noirceur.

Le quotidien des autres ne les intéressait pas : ils avaient tous les deux besoin d'un défi, d'un challenge qui serait capable de mettre en valeur leur intellect et leur désir d'aventure. L'aventure était pour eux le seul moyen de sortir de l'ennui, de la dépression et d'éviter la stupidité de leurs compagnons.

Se voir dans ce salon, une partie de l'opéra désaffectée, était une belle façon de prouver qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à ceux qui mourraient un jour. Ils se sentaient immortels et seul ce fait pouvait les renforcer, rien d'autre.

La femme toucha encore une fois le piano de ses mains douces et délicates et joua une nouvelle fois l'air qu'ils avaient composé ensemble. Ses doigts effleuraient le piano comme si elle caressait une plume mais elle imaginait toucher la peau nue de son compagnon. Un expert verrait très certainement un dévouement hors du commun pour une pianiste mais elle la femme se moquerait de cette dévotion.

L'homme prit son violon entre ses mains fines et puissantes pour frotter les cordes de son instrument. Ces cordes lui rappelaient sans cesse les cheveux sombres et brillants da sa compagne qu'il pourrait prendre avec plaisir après leur petite session musicale. La femme sourit quand elle s'aperçut de l'impatience de l'homme mais elle préféra continuer à jouer, ne voulant pas être celle qui commencerait leur joute au lit.

L'homme fronça légèrement les sourcils, réalisant que la femme prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer : elle prit une position très aguicheuse et séductrice sur son siège de velours rouge. Les pans de sa robe blanche suivirent son mouvement comme si le vêtement et la femme ne faisaient qu'un. Cette blancheur lui rappelait qu'elle n'était l'objet de personne et qu'elle était sa propre maîtresse. Or seul le rouge sang de ses chaussures et des lacets de sa robe signifiait qu'elle n'avait aucun sentiment, aucun cœur.

_Une parfaite dominatrice_, pensa l'homme avec amusement.

Un déguisement était toujours un portait de soi-même, n'est-ce pas ? Sa compagne l'avait avoué elle-même quand elle avait compris que rien ne pourrait perturber un homme de sa trempe. Aussi, la femme avait du changer de tactique par rapport à tout ceux qui étaient passés dans son lit. Elle était apparue nue devant lui, telle une vierge intouchable et sûre de son pouvoir.

Cette vision avait beaucoup séduit l'homme qui avait été incapable de lire en elle et son appétit de chasseur avait été éveillé. L'intérêt qu'il avait alors éprouvé pour la femme s'en était trouvé décuplé. Elle n'était plus une simple mortelle qu'il pourrait facilement prendre au piège, mais une femme qui avait su le prendre de cours.

_Tellement désirable_, se dit l'homme. _Le meilleur coup de foudre._

Et elle l'avait entraînée avec lui, à sa perte, il avait perdu et il avait sauvé cette femme malgré tout. Le frère de l'homme n'aurait vraiment pas apprécié de savoir que cette femme était en vie, alors, il avait inventé un corps et l'avait déposé sur le sable. Ainsi, elle serait protégée et pourrait se fabriquer une nouvelle vie loin des intrigues qu'elle avait tellement aimé.

Au début, la femme s'était ennuyée mais quand elle avait enfin pris goût à sa nouvelle existence, elle avait trouvé un semblant de paix intérieure. Elle espérait toujours revoir cet homme qui avait chamboulé sa vie et parcourir le monde à ses côtés. Cette occasion s'était présentée quand le pire ennemi de l'homme était mort sous ses yeux à lui.

Il lui avait demandé si elle désirait anéantir le réseau de l'ennemi avec lui et elle avait accepté avec joie. Pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait refusé une telle offre qui convenait parfaitement à ses attentes. Puis, ensemble, ils avaient réussi à détruire ce réseau jusqu'à ce que le lieutenant soit lui aussi envoyé en prison.

Ils s'étaient quittés, la mort dans l'âme pensant qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais se revoir : l'homme pourrait reprendre sa vie et elle devrait retourner à cette vie banale. Mais elle avait un talent inné pour le chant et elle se fit connaître grâce à sa voix, tout le monde crut voir en elle Irène Adler mais elle répondait qu'elle ne connaissait pas cette femme.

Le frère de son compagnon s'était douté de quelque chose mais ensemble, ils avaient réussi à convaincre Mycroft Holmes de la laisser tranquille. Après tout, elle ne faisait rien de mal en tant que chanteuse d'opéra et elle séduisait tous les hommes avec sa voix et son visage.

- Je me comporte très bien, avait-elle répondu. Et je m'appelle Renée Norton.

Sherlock avait failli éclater de rire quand il avait ensuite vu la tête de son frère mais par respect pour lui, il n'avait rien fait. Cependant, Mycroft s'en aperçut et il lui interdit toute visite à cette femme mais il avait désobéi, par…

Non, ce ne pouvait pas être pour cette raison-là du tout, cette excuse pitoyable ne concernait que tous les autres. Pas eux. Navré de vous décevoir. Il ne ressentait rien.

La femme exécuta un autre mouvement sur son siège, suave jusqu'au bout, excitant les sens de l'homme. L'homme n'y tint plus, posa, avec des mains tremblantes de désir, son violon sur la table à côté de lui et passa ses mains sur les hanches de la femme. La femme continua de chanter pour le faire désirer encore plus, pour savourer le fait qu'elle avait les commandes.

Pas lui.

Il était seul face à cette femme qui lui faisait tourner la tête mais elle ne voulait même pas le regarder ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil au piano noir et il y contempla son propre reflet : un homme aux yeux bleus aux pupilles dilatées par le désir. Son cœur battait la chamade, s'accordant avec le rythme de la chanson de la femme assise devant lui qu'il serrait très fort.

Il effleura l'épaule de la femme de ses lèvres, elle esquissa un sourire emprunt de sauvagerie et le laissa seul dans son mouvement. Il fallait qu'elle termine le morceau, c'était pour cette raison qu'ils s'étaient réunis, pas vrai ?

L'homme défit le lacet de la robe de la femme pour caresser cette peau froide qui n'attendait que lui. Il enlaça la femme encore plus et elle consentit à embrasser ses lèvres dans un élan de pitié. Une fois de plus, elle avait gagné. Elle joua encore un peu le laissant savourer sa peau nue sous ses mains puissantes.

Elle se retourna vivement, sa poitrine exposée au regard empli d'envie de Sherlock. Elle se leva rapidement, elle s'élança sur Sherlock et le fit tomber sur le tapis. Sherlock fut surpris par cette manœuvre, il ne put se rattraper à temps et elle en profita pour déchirer sa chemise pourpre. La peau de l'homme, exposée à l'air frissonna de froid et de plaisir : la femme avait enfin répondu à ses avances.

Mais elle ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression qu'elle était douce : la femme enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de l'homme qui gémit de douleur et de plaisir. Des gouttes de sang perlèrent sur la peau, la femme les regarda avec appétit et les lécha. Elle adorait cet homme : elle retrouvait sa vraie personnalité avec lui.

Elle mordilla la nuque de Sherlock, lui baisa la poitrine et joueuse, pressa sa main sur son entrejambe. Le corps de Sherlock se tendit comme un arc, il savait qu'Irène ne montrerait aucune pitié jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce. Mais il ne demanderait pas pitié, sa fierté serait plus forte ainsi qu'elle avait toujours été.

Irène toucha encore le membre devenu sensible à ses avances mais elle se rendit compte qu'avec Sherlock, elle n'obtenait jamais l'effet désiré. Elle ouvrit donc son pantalon et prit son sexe dur entre ses doigts experts, elle pressa légèrement et Sherlock gémit légèrement. Elle avait décidément de bons arguments comme toujours mais Irène ne prendrait pas le dessus.

Il se releva et plaqua Irène au sol, ses cheveux noirs se balancèrent autour d'elle qui formèrent un soleil autour de son visage. Elle représentait tous ces saints qu'on voyait dans les cathédrales alors qu'elle n'avait rien d'un ange. Sherlock défit entièrement les lacets de la robe et le ventre nu d'Irène se dévoila sous ses yeux. Il posa ses mains sur ce corps, il passa ses mains sur la poitrine de la jeune femme et baisa ses seins exposés.

Irène rit et Sherlock apprécia ce rire : il lui rappelait le son du cristal quand deux flutes de champagne étaient levées. Son oreille musicale lui ordonna d'arrêter un moment et de profiter de ce son mais une fois de plus, il fut pris au piège d'Irène. Elle le mit sur le dos, elle le força à rester sur le sol dur et lui enleva le pantalon doucement pour que Sherlock puisse ressentir toute la douceur de son geste pour mieux le prendre.

- Tu es injuste, murmura-t-il.

Irène jeta un coup d'œil rieur à Sherlock, il ressemblait à un enfant à qui on aurait pris une sucrerie. Elle savait exactement ce que Sherlock voulait : elle connaissait ses goûts : il aimait les défis et elle lui en donnait un difficile. Résister à son propre corps avait toujours été un des principes de l'éducation de Sherlock donnée par Mycroft et s'il devait céder, ce serait un sérieux désavantage.

Pour lui, pas pour elle.

Elle ôta le boxer de Sherlock qui se retrouva nu comme un ver sous elle, Irène portait encore la jupe à fourreau de sa robe et Sherlock n'aima pas ça du tout. C'était tellement embarrassant de n'avoir aucun vêtement en face d'une femme qui vous mettait au supplice. Il prit Irène par la taille et la porta comme une princesse jusqu'au lit à baldaquins de la pièce, il se baissa pour attraper ses lèvres rendues pulpeuses par leur activité.

Elle rendit son baiser avec beaucoup de douceur, le laissant dresser ses propres lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande d'arrêter. La Femme fut gentille, elle laissa durer le baiser lui faisant croire qu'il avait le dessus sur elle. Elle sentit que Sherlock se détendait peu à peu, croyant qu'il avait enfin réussi à dominer leur petit jeu de la nuit. Il se trompait lourdement.

Irène sentit cependant les bras de Sherlock qui lui serrèrent la taille et ce fut à son tour de gémir de plaisir : il avait touché un point sensible au bas de son dos. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse d'un homme qui connaissait parfaitement le corps humain et ses zones sensibles ? Il pressa son sexe sur sa jupe, mimant l'acte sexuel et la femme cria légèrement de plaisir. Elle planta ses ongles sur la peau blanche de son amant et Sherlock cria brutalement, du sang coula un peu de ses blessures mais Irène était une experte : elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas dépasser une certaine limite. Elle fit basculer Sherlock sur le côté et le laissa envier les douces courbes de son corps, il posa les mains sur ses hanches et elle sentit qu'elle perdait son dernier vêtement.

La Femme fut bientôt aussi nue que lui et il put ainsi apprécier son corps dans son ensemble. Il la mena jusqu'à son sexe et elle se laissa aller tout contre lui. Elle sentit que le sexe dur de Sherlock se frayait un chemin jusqu'à son antre, elle se leva légèrement et le sexe pénétra entièrement, sans préparation.

Elle cria de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Elle se leva et s'abaissa à plusieurs reprises, elle avait encore le contrôle mais Sherlock avait perdu le fil. Ses pupilles étaient plus dilatées que jamais, son pouls s'accéléra de seconde en seconde et son corps ne lui appartenait déjà plus. Il était déjà loin, très loin et avait perdu toute notion du temps.

Enfin, elle se laissa tomber et ce fut à lui de prendre un semblant de contrôle, il voulait en finir, maintenant. Il fit des mouvements de va-et-vient et Irène poussa des cris de plus en plus forts. Cette danse entre eux dura longtemps, sans qu'aucun des deux ne crie grâce et pourtant ils se sentaient tous les deux venir.

Enfin, leurs corps prirent possession de leurs esprits et ils ne répondirent plus de rien. La cadence s'accéléra, leurs corps se couvraient de sueur et se réchauffaient de minute en minute. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson comme dans leur chanson, ils étaient enfin accordés l'un à l'autre. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un, seuls dans cette chambre dans la nuit et ils s'abandonnaient entièrement à leur plaisir.

Leurs lèvres se frôlaient, s'effleuraient et leurs corps se frottaient l'un à l'autre. Leurs mains se baladaient sur leurs corps si doux et si forts, la glace qui régnait dans leurs corps s'était transformée en un volcan en éruption. Leurs yeux devenus aussi brûlants que la braise trahissaient entièrement leur soif l'un de l'autre, ils avaient tous les deux perdu.

Et ils vinrent, comme si cet aveux avait libéré leurs corps de leurs esprits pourtant si puissants. Ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre, se couvrirent des draps du lit et s'endormirent aussitôt.

Au petit matin, le lit était vide et leurs vêtements avaient disparu comme par enchantement. Les anges les avaient transportés ailleurs, ou peut-être que trop honteux, ils s'en étaient retournés chez eux, en silence, sans que leurs amis soient au courant.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Eldar-Melda s'en retourne à sa retraite  
**


End file.
